


O outro leilão

by magalud



Series: O leilão [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Ministério da Magia promove um segundo leilão beneficente no pós-guerra. Um do tipo adulto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	O outro leilão

**Author's Note:**

> Notas 1: Essa fic é uma continuação de "O leilão", e também foi escrita em fevereiro de 2005. Você não precisa ler a outra para entender essa, mas não ia ser legal?  
> Notas 2: Amanda betou, mas um monte de gente deu sugestões!

**"EDITAL n° 2**

**Ministério da Magia**

**Departamento de Administração Mágica**

 

Devido ao grande sucesso de público e à imensa demanda do Edital n° 1 (lançado em 1° de setembro), o Ministério da Magia renova seus esforços de reconstrução de mundo bruxo após a derrota do auto-intitulado Lord Voldemcoisa e vem a público anunciar outro evento destinado a angariar recursos para a recuperação da bruxandade, na forma de um leilão adulto fechado, exclusivo para participantes pré-credenciados. Tal leilão se dará em duas etapas: credenciamento e arremate.

 

 

**"1 - Etapa 1 – Credenciamento:**

 

"O pré-credenciamento será requerido exclusivamente por coruja registrada contendo os seguintes documentos:

1 - Documento de identidade bruxa comprovando idade superior a 18 anos, completados no dia do leilão. Serão aceitas identidades Muggle expedida por repartições reconhecidas pelo Ministério da Magia. Para lista completa das repartições, favor consultar o Anexo 1;

2 - Certificado expedido pelo banco Gringotts de nada-consta com relação a pendências financeiras e carta de crédito no valor mínimo de 25 mil galeões expedida pelo mesmo banco. Serão aceitos documentos correspondentes em moeda Muggle desde que emitidos por instituições financeiras reconhecidas por Gringotts ou seus bancos associados. Para lista completa, favor consultar www.gringotts.com ou o Anexo 2;

3 - Declaração de responsabilidade e compromisso civil e mágico em não danificar o lote arrematado, qualquer que seja, em quaisquer circunstâncias. No caso de dano a algum lote ou item, verificar o disposto no número 3 deste presente Edital (Penalidades). A autoridade competente do Ministério da Magia para resolver estas e outras disputas será o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia;

4 - No caso de o credenciado ser também objeto de leilão, declaração de compromisso civil e mágico de que se comportará sem rebeldia e submisso em relação ao comprador de seu lote, desde que preservada a sua dignidade e mediante acordo prévio de suas obrigações como parte leiloada. Disputas em relação a este item ensejarão inquérito a ser conduzido por autoridade competente do Ministério da Magia, a saber, o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia;

5 - Seguro bruxo expedido pela Seguradora Gringotts no valor de 100 mil galeões para cobrir danos, indenizações, custas e honorários de quaisquer disputas legais envolvendo o leilão, os leiloeiros, os lotes e seus herdeiros ou sucessores, bem como terceiros.

 

Todos os documentos deverão ser apresentados em duas vias com firma reconhecida pelo Ministério da Magia. Falha em produzir qualquer um dos documentos pedidos implicará a desqualificação sumária do requerente. A lista de participantes pré-credenciados será divulgada impreterivelmente 15 (quinze) dias úteis antes da realização do leilão. Recursos serão analisados dentro desse prazo.

 

 

**2\. Etapa 2 – Arremate:**

 

O arremate dos lotes será realizado em data a ser definida posteriormente, dependendo do interesse e demanda da iniciativa, num salão de baile a ser especialmente conjurado num andar subterrâneo do Caldeirão Furado. O ministro da Magia em pessoa atuará como leiloeiro, sendo auxiliado por dois Inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios, a serem nomeados posteriormente. O leilão em si será efetuado durante jantar (também beneficente) patrocinado num esforço conjunto de Madame Pudifoot e Madame Rosmerta. Traje a rigor será cobrado na porta da lareira aos que desejarem o transporte por Floo.

 

 **2.1 – Lotes** : Os lotes são divididos em três tipos de pacotes: Econômico, Luxo e Premium. A variação de preço dos itens dentro dos mesmos pacotes varia de acordo com a qualidade do item leiloado. O preço é fixado em função dos itens. Favor notar que o mesmo item pode ser leiloado em pacotes diferentes, desde que previamente combinado e uma vez que haja compatibilidade de horários, exceto os Pacotes Premium. O mesmo comprador ou compradores diferentes podem adquirir pacotes diferentes e fazê-los interagir entre si, mediante adicional percentual de interação interpacotes fixado individualmente com base no valor do item.

 

 **2.1.1 – Pacotes Econômicos:** Consiste em aluguel do lote durante 24 horas para atividades de sua livre escolha, com contrato expresso e aceitação de ambas as partes das atividades conjuntas, com direito a negociação de extensão por igual período, apenas uma vez. Descumprimento de qualquer cláusula do contrato implica a nulidade do mesmo, e ressarcimento só será permitido se o descumprimento for causado pelo objeto do leilão. Os Pacotes Econômicos aplicam-se aos seguintes lotes:

 

a) Inocência Juvenil: Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Percy Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Dennis Creevey, Colin Creevey, Demelza Robbins, Ernie McMillan. Os itens mencionados possuem gostos variados, indo de visitas a museus e jogos de Quidditch a jantares sofisticados. O nível de atuação interpessoal com o item pode ser estabelecido no contrato, mas é necessário observar que a tabela de censura de atuação para os itens do Pacote Inocência Juvenil não passam de censura 16 anos, sem possibilidade de negociação _in per se_. Se o comprador desejar alguma interação mais adulta, deverá adquirir outro item de uma censura mais elevada e combinar os dois. Preços dos itens variam entre 30 mil e 60 mil galeões por item. Aquisição de dois itens do lote pode significar abatimento de até 40 por cento do valor total. Percentual de adicional para a interação interpacotes, exceto Pacotes Premium: de 20 por cento a 30 por cento.

 

b) Picardias Estudantis: Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Romilda Vane, Ginevra Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Michael Corner, Roger Davies, Cho Chang, Penelope Clearwater, Zacharias Smith, Oliver Wood, Dean Jordan, Harold Dingle. Esses itens possuem gostos mais refinados e podem exigir maior investimento do comprador nas atividades conjuntas. A tabela de censura máxima para esse grupo chega até 18 anos, mas atividades de interação adulta precisam estar estabelecidas e especificadas em contrato. Preços dos itens entre 40 mil e 80 mil galeões por item. Aquisição de dois itens do lote pode significar abatimento de até 40 por cento do valor total. Percentual de interação interpacotes, exceto Pacotes Premium: 20 por cento a 40 por cento.

 

 **2.1.2 – Pacote Luxo:** Um pacote mais sofisticado, consiste em aluguel do lote durante 3 dias, com contrato expresso e aceitação de ambas as partes das atividades conjuntas, e direito a negociação de extensão por igual período, apenas uma vez. Descumprimento de qualquer cláusula do contrato implica a nulidade do mesmo, e ressarcimento só será permitido se o descumprimento for causado pelo objeto do leilão.  Todos os lotes deste pacote têm censura ilimitada. Contratos incluindo entretenimento adulto de gosto não-ortodoxo serão tratados separadamente e implicarão adicional a ser discutido caso a caso.

 

a) Delícias Weasley: Toda a família Weasley não mencionada em pacotes anteriores, ou seja, Arthur Weasley, Molly ( _née_ Prewitt) Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley. Deleite-se com um mar de ruivos puro sangues ou uma Veela adotada. Note-se que cada item deve ser negociado separadamente. Possibilidades ficam a cargo de sua imaginação, desde que especificadas em contrato e contem com a anuência dos envolvidos. Preços de 80 mil a 120 mil galeões. Aquisição de dois itens pode significar abatimento de até 60 por cento do valor total. Percentual de interação interpacotes: 20 por cento a 40 por cento, exceto no Pacote Soberba Malfoy, Item Lucius em Interação com Item Arthur, que sobe para 60 por cento, e Pacotes Premium.

 

b) Soberba Malfoy: Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy. Oportunidade única de interação com a única família de Comensais que se livrou de Azkaban graças a contratos de prestação de serviços à comunidade bruxa. O comprador deve se precaver que as atividades pós-aquisição do item podem custar mais do que o valor dos três itens juntos, já que itens são conhecidos por exigirem nada menos do que jantares nos melhores restaurantes, programas extremamente sofisticados e cobertura completa nos jornais de celebridades bruxas. Preço fixo em 100 mil (Narcissa), 150 mil (Draco) e 200 mil galeões (Lucius). Interação com outros lotes e pacotes pode implicar de 40 a 50 por cento de percentual adicional, com exceção da interação dos itens Lucius Malfoy e Arthur Weasley, já fixado em 60 por cento, e os Pacotes Premium.

 

c) Colocando as Coisas numa certa Ordem: Remus J. Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Hestia Jones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore. Lote variado, capaz de oferecer atividades que podem agradar a diversos gostos, indo de habilidades mágicas incomuns a relatos interessantes. Divirta-se com as transformações de Nymphadora e as histórias de Mundungus Fletcher. Kingsley Shacklebolt pode proporcionar interessantes discussões sobre política Muggle. Muitos itens vêm com adicionais: item Mad-Eye Moody vem com poção Anti-Paranóia, Remus J. Lupin com Poção Wolfsbane. Bode de Aberforth pode ser negociável. Aquisição de dois itens pode levar a abatimento de até 40 por cento, especialmente na combinação Tonks-Lupin e Moody-qualquer item. Preços de itens individuais variam entre 20 mil galeões (Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones), 100 mil galeões (Nymphadora Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Aberforth Dumbledore) e 200 mil galeões (Remus J. Lupin). Interação com outros pacotes pode implicar de 50 a 70 por cento de percentual adicional, com exceção dos Pacotes Premium e da interação Item Remus J. Lupin e Item Sirius Black, do Pacote Deleites de Além-Túmulo, fixo em adicional de 80 por cento.

 

d) Dias de Comensal: Faça do risco parte de seu prazer! Preços atraentes! Pacote exclusivo com oferecimento de proteção adicional de segurança de Azkaban e presença de guardas armados. Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange, Amycus, Alecto, Fenrir Greyback, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Mcnair, Avery, Rokwood, Goyle Sênior, Crabbe Sênior. Outras opções disponíveis. Para compradores procurando alto nível de adrenalina. Repetindo: contratos incluindo entretenimento adulto de gosto não-ortodoxo serão tratados separadamente e implicarão adicional a ser discutido caso a caso, bem como termo de compromisso de alto risco do comprador e seguro aditivo em valor a ser discutido. Acessórios e brinquedos adultos (algemas, chicotes, correntes e similares) não estão incluídos. Atenção: devido ao alto potencial de periculosidade, este lote NÃO ACEITA interação com outros lotes e pacotes (exceto os Pacotes Premium, que podem lidar facilmente com eles em caso de emergência), mas itens podem interagir entre si, sem custo adicional!

 

e) Deleites de Além-Tumulo e Desfrutes Pitorescos: Preços convidativos! Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Phineas Nigellus Black, Sir Cadogan, Sra. Black, Armando Dippet, Violet e a Mulher Gorda. Fantasmas de Hogwarts (incluindo o Prof. Binns, Moaning Myrtle e Peeves) não estão disponíveis. Comprador pode optar por interação espectral ou interação junto a retratos. Desfrute horas agradáveis junto aos que já se foram, e teste suas habilidades para aprofundar seu prazer sem corpo. Preços dos itens variam de 30 mil galeões a 50 mil galeões. Oferta especial: interação deste lote com outros pacotes e itens (mesmo os corpóreos) está ISENTA do adicional normalmente cobrado. A isenção não se aplica, contudo, aos Pacotes Premium, nem ao Item Sirius Black em combinação com o Item Remus J. Lupin, do lote Colocando as Coisas numa certa Ordem.

 

f) Prazeres Discentes: Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn, Sybil Trelawney, Rolanda Hooch, Profª Sinistra, Profª Vector, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid. Itens dos mais variados, para todos os gostos e tamanhos. Na aquisição de dois ou mais itens, leve de brinde a promoção "Gilderoy Lockhart, o Belo da Tarde" em visita supervisionada na companhia de enfermeira de St. Mungo's (mas que pode ser dissuadida a deixar o recinto para uma visita mais íntima). A aquisição de um item confere ao comprador direito de uso de membro do staff (Madame Pomfrey, Irma Pince) por módicos 10 por cento adicionais. Item Rubeus Hagrid vem com Pomada Encolhedora para proporcionar maior interação do tipo adulto. Preços variam de 50 mil galeões (Filus Flitwick, Profª Vector) a 200 mil galeões (Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall). Interação com outros lotes e pacotes pode implicar percentual adicional de 50 a 70 por cento, com exceção dos Pacotes Premium.

 

 **2.1.3 – Pacotes Premium:** Esses lotes são os mais procurados do leilão, portando prepare-se para uma disputa acirrada de lances. São itens únicos e exclusivos, e dão direito ao adquirente de desfrutar uma semana inteira, prorrogável por igual período, para interagir com os mais cobiçados itens de todo o leilão, com contrato expresso e aceitação de ambas as partes das atividades conjuntas. Descumprimento de qualquer cláusula do contrato implica a nulidade do mesmo, e ressarcimento só será permitido se o descumprimento for causado pelo objeto do leilão.  Todos os lotes deste pacote têm censura ilimitada. Contratos incluindo entretenimento adulto de gosto não-ortodoxo serão tratados separadamente e implicarão adicional a ser discutido caso a caso. Acessórios e brinquedos adultos (algemas, chicotes, correntes e similares) não estão incluídos. Os itens dos Pacotes Premium podem interagir com itens de quaisquer outros lotes e pacotes a um percentual adicional fixo em 100 por cento do valor do Pacote Premium.

 

a) O Mestre Severo – O pacote preferido de doze em cada dez proponentes de lances do leilão. Uma semana inteira com Severus Snape dedicado ao comprador 100 por cento do tempo. Lembramos aos interessados que o item é sarcástico, hostil, mal-humorado e bem-treinado em defesa pessoal e Arte das Trevas. Se o comprador estiver interessado numa interação mais permanente, adulta e pessoal com o item, sugere-se a aquisição prévia do livro oficial do Ministério da Magia, chamado _Guia Ilustrado para a Captura e Manutenção de Mestres em Poções_. Note-se, porém, que a concorrência já estabelecida é grande e inclui pesos pesados, como o segundo lote do Pacote Premium, Harry Potter, em pessoa. Recomenda-se treinamento na arte da negociação e convencimento para obter cooperação do Mestre de Poções em atividades públicas de natureza romântica ou amorosa. Oferta imperdível para um item que pode proporcionar momentos inesquecíveis dentro e fora da alcova, com ou sem o uso de auxílios maritais. Este lote tem lance mínimo de 750 mil galeões, mas espera-se que facilmente seja arrematado por um valor muitas vezes mais alto. Interações com outros itens e lotes implicam adicional fixo em 100 por cento do valor do lote, com horas intermináveis de diversão. É um item muito versátil na interação com outros lotes, particularmente Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Irma Pince, Madame Rosmerta, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt e – o preferido – Harry Potter, o segundo lote dos Pacotes Premium.

 

b) Vida de Herói – Dedicado ao público de menor faixa etária, pode atrair também os mais maduros. Desfrute de uma semana inteira com Harry Potter, o Rapaz-que-matou-Voldemort. Item tem natureza afável, justa e generosa, o que deve facilitar negociação para atividades conjuntas em público ou particular. Contrato pode incluir cláusulas de sigilo para proteger a privacidade do adquirente e do adquirido. Possibilidades de negociação a respeito de cobertura dos meios de comunicação. Grande gama de atividades divertidas: vôos de vassoura, jogos de Quidditch, natação, dança (atenção: item é desajeitado nesse quesito) ou treinamento particular de feitiços de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, para mencionar apenas as atividades públicas. Desafio: tente domar o cabelo rebelde. Este lote tem lance mínimo de 750 mil galeões, mas espera-se que facilmente seja arrematado por um valor muitas vezes mais alto. Adicional de interação com qualquer outro lote ou pacote é de 100 por cento do valor de arremate do item. Este item é extremamente versátil em interação, e sempre demonstrou preferência pela companhia de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley. Comprador pode tentar interação com outros itens, com taxa de sucesso surpreendentemente alta na maior parte dos lotes deste leilão, à exceção do Item Cho Chang do Pacote Econômico Picardias Estudantis. Atuação com o Item Ginevra Weasley, do mesmo Pacote Econômico, tem taxa de sucesso ligeiramente mais alta do que com Item Cho Chang, mas ainda abaixo da média. A maioria dos demais itens em leilão, contudo, desempenham interação agradável e de bom êxito com este lote premium. Pode-se esperar interação especialmente explosiva com o lote O Mestre Severo dos Pacotes Premium. A interação dos dois Premium, garantem os especialistas, não tem preço.

 

 

 **3\. Penalidades –** Maus pagadores, inadimplentes, contratantes de má-fé e fraudadores em geral estarão sujeitos às penalidades fixadas nesse edital. As penalidades acumulam-se nos seguintes termos:

 

I – Descredenciamento junto a futuros leilões pelo prazo de 10 anos;

 

II – Multa no valor de 100 vezes o total do inadimplemento ou da fraude, em pecúnia;

 

III – Pena irrecorrível de uma semana de programas românticos públicos com demonstrações inequívocas de carinho, verificáveis por testemunhas idôneas, tendo como par Dolores Jane Umbridge ou Argus Filch, podendo-se alternar ou acumular os dois no caso de reincidência do delito, a critério do Ministério da Magia.

 

Parágrafo único: Penas serão cobradas em dobro no caso de dano ao lote arrematado, qualquer que seja, em quaisquer circunstâncias. Danos aos lotes do Pacote Premium serão cobrados em quádruplo, ainda que o item tenha retaliado e danificado o autor do dano. A natureza do estrago ao lote também pode ensejar ação penal pública e sentença de prisão a ser cumprida em Azkaban e a ser fixada após inquérito conduzido por autoridade competente do Ministério da Magia, a saber, o chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

 

Casos omissos serão resolvidos pelo Ministério da Magia. Esclarecimentos e informações adicionais acerca do conteúdo deste Edital poderão ser sanados por intermédio de uma coruja registrada ou pelo feletone 62442.

 

O Ministério da Magia urge à comunidade que participe dessa iniciativa em prol da reconstrução da bruxandade. A exemplo do primeiro leilão, a renda proveniente deste evento será revertida a orfanatos, ao Hospital St. Mungo's e a ações de aproximação com o mundo Muggle.

 

 

Rufus Scrimgeour

Ministro"

 

 


End file.
